


Vacancy

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty fluff inspired by a few lines from FUN.- We Are Young</p>
<p>"My lover, she is waiting for me, just across the bar. My seats been taken by some sunglasses, asking 'bout a scar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacancy

Emma arrived two hours after the party had been set to start. Years of experience had taught her that it was the perfect time to arrive. The party people would have consumed enough alcohol to have surpassed those god awful social awkward niceties and moved onto the real fun. And wasn't Storybrooke the epitome of awkward niceties. Especially for Emma Swan.

The bell on the door tinkled cheerily, at her arrival, much like the occupants of the diner, who, at the sight of her let out a chorus of happy greetings, welcoming her into the fray. A warm rum is placed in her hands, as her father removes her thick jacket, she takes the time to glance around the dinner taking in the citizens' of Storybrooke that she's sworn to protect.

There's Henry by the Jukebox with Grace, shy glances and wide smiles. She sends him a wave. Too fast he'll be a moody teen, unapproachable. Granny's serving platter's, while Red hands out equally full tray's of shooter's, a wolfish smirk as she hookwinks each person into taking at least three shots a piece. Leroy and the rest of the magnificent seven fawn over Snow, who's once again seated on Charmings lap, holding her own court: an array of empty shot glasses around them. The laughter is raucous as Grumpy stands up, hands and arms failing wildly in the midst of an exaggerated explanation.

She checks Whale and Sidney morosely nursing their alcohol in the corner, a group of unidentifiable villians contributing to spoiling the overall mood. She swears she can smell pot wafting off the giggling group of nuns seated nearest to her, their collective half-lidded gazes could either be intense condemnation or some serious high flying. Or the highest they'll get, sans-fairy dust. 

Her gaze turns to the figure at the bar, she had spotted her when she had first walked in. Now however, she watches as one of Whale's brooding buddies -still wearing sunglasses at 10 at night- saunters to the bar.

He takes the available stool, oblivious through the darkness of his shades and the haze of alcohol in his system to the rebuffing critical eyes that ensnare him upon arrival. These same eyes narrow as a wavering hand lingers unsteadily over a presently curled lip scar. The question is barely slurred out before Emma has moved across the room. Long strides add unexpected force add to the fist, which connects, as if in slow motion, sending sun glasses in one direction and the nameless figure to the floor at Regina's feet.

Regina for her part stares open mouthed as the scene unexpectedly unfolds before her, Emma is huffing next to her, standing over the unconscious body on the floor, as the drunken cacophony around them titters out in disbelief. Regina feels the indignation at Emma's actions burn through her, as she gets to her feet. She takes care to step over the prone figure on the ground before launching herself at Emma, their faces millimeters apart. "Sheriff. Butting in where you don't belong again. What right do you have to..." She's poking the woman violently in the chest, as a tyraid of "How dare you's" halt the shortness of Emma's breathing.

In response, Emma simply grabs her by the elbow. Seemingly unaffected by the words being hurled at her, or the audience whose currently hanging upon every word. "Go back to the party everyone. Regina and I need a word. Outside. Alone Henry." From her parents she hear's an: "Emma, are you sure-?" She doesn't dignify their interference with an answer, instead she sends them a glare which would make her former lover next to her proud. That's if she wasn't so busy glaring at Emma's hand on her arm. The diner doesn't resume the party when they exit. The only sound that follows the pair is the diner bell. A ripple in the stillness of the night. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Let go of me!" She screams as Emma throws her against the alley way wall. "You have no right to get involved in my affairs anymore Ms. Swan. I could have taken care of that drunkard just fine on my own. I don't need a White Knight." She practically spits the title at Emma.

"Oh really Regina? Because he just looked like he was about to sexually assault you in front of the entire diner, including our son. Besides, I'm the town Sherrif. It's my duty-"

"To what? Assault drunkards? Well done, Sheriff. Fantastic example you've set for our son. Always the hero." It's the last slur on 'hero' that makes Emma realise that Regina's actually a little drunk.

She watches as Regina tries to right herself against the wall. Pulling down on well fitted waist-coat, using both hands to flick her hair back. "I'm sorry Regina."

"Yes, well," Regina sniffs as she attempts to move past Emma. "You should be. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not sorry for what I did tonight."

This stops Regina short. "You're not sorry... Of course you aren't," Eyes narrow. She knows this is a trap.

"Regina. I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget." At this Regina stops short. 

"Ms. Swan-"

"Don't. Don't 'Ms. Swan' me, Regina."

"Emma. I thought we agreed-"

"'WE' never agreed on anything, Regina. You just kept pushing me away." With each step towards Regina, the woman responds by taking a step back, until the alley wall forces her into Emma's approaching form.

"All those months Regina. All those months together. Did you really think my apologies were for asking you? Henry begged me to apologise. To go back to the way things were before."

"What are you sorry for then?"

"I'm sorry for not being good enough for you. And I'm sorry for not leaving you be. You made your decision when I proposed. I was a fool to try and return to what we had, when I destroyed it so magnificently."

The fight seems to have gone out of Emma, as she takes a step back, away from Regina's shocked still form.

"I'll stay away from you Regina." A flame flickering, on the brink of going out. The loss of Emma's nearness sets Regina into action

"Emma. No. Please." 

Their breathes mingle, visibly steaming in the crisp air which surrounds them. And then they are kissing: this sudden nearness following months of separation, that old familiar tension strumming through them as natural is the wind through the trees.

And then they are apart, as quickly as they came together. The tears run down Emma's face, as she watches the woman in front of her, who's eyes are still closed. The kiss was too much for both of them. Too hot, the flame that burns between them, after such a cold hard winter.

"Why? Why didn't you say 'Yes' that night Regina?" She demands. She doesn't even realise that she's screaming. Her eyes glistening with tears on the brink of over-flow. She looks beautiful like this. The pang in Regina's heart aches at the sight.

"I wish that I could take it back."

"What?" Emma seems floored at this unexpected response from Regina.

"Oh Emma. Don't you see: that night all I wanted to say was 'yes' but you deserve so much better than me."

"What?" Emma repeats, slightly dumbfounded at Regina's revelation.

"I haven't known how... To tell you." At this Regina stares at her hands.

"You deserve a prince, who will love you unconditionally. Who will love you the way you deserve to be loved."

At this, Emma can't help the inappropriate laughter that bubbles forth at Regina's words. She shakes her head, as she moves back into Regina's space- who seems bewildered, as she leans into Emma's hand where it cups her cheek.

"You fool." She whispers through a wide grin. "I already have a prince who does precisely that." Regina's withdrawal is stopped by a second hand on the other side of Regina's face. "Henry." At the name Regina stops her struggle, softening all the more into Emma's touch.

"Instead, the most important position to be filled has been vacant for several months and requires the following: She must be a former Queen or Mayor- preferably both. Someone who enjoys challenging me at every turn. A wonderful Mother. An incredible lover. And someone who is willing to go the distance. An equal, in all things."

"That's quite a list of demands." Regina sniffs. "And how does one apply for the position?"

"Marry me?"

Fin


End file.
